Iceheart's Equal
by Cheshire-Poison
Summary: Riku is trapped inside Kingdom Hearts, when he finds a strange girl with glasses who says she can help him get out. Little do they know, the ancients have a different story planned for the two. Rated for mild swearing, Riku x OC. [Complete!]
1. A liar and a blade, the beginning

A/n: Hey. Disclaimer: Don't own Kh or any of its very cool characters, I just own Frost. Its Square-Enix's sandbox, I just play in it. Also, mild swearing.

Prologue

It all seemed so unreal. The world had just collapsed beneath his feet and the next thing he felt was pain. An echoing pain in his body, as if someone had taken a log and rolled it over him. He wanted to say ouch or crap or something but all he could do was grunt and even that hurt. He let his vision fade into blackness.

Chapter 1

Riku sat up. He felt his silver hair fall over his face, it felt odd. His face must be bruised. He touched it tenderly and felt a kind of dull pain shoot through his cheek.

"Ow" he muttered.

"Ow?" he heard someone else say. He turned around quickly, maybe a little too quickly because his ribs began to ache. He held them gently and looked up. Standing behind him was a girl, about 5'3, short compared to him with dark brown eyes hidden behind a pain of thin peach rimmed glasses and her hair was a light brown with a few blonde tones if the light were to strike it right. It looked like the type of hair that changed colour in the seasons, darker brown in the winter and lighter brown in the summer. Kind of like Tidus' hair. On her face, below her cheek was a distinct tattoo. It consisted of a circle surrounded by three large triangles that curved around her face with a whirl pattern inside. It was the exact same shade as his eyes.

"Yeah, I just got pounded," he answered, shaking his head.

"I heard you falling" she said cautiously. This boy seemed to have an air of mystery.

"I fell?" he asked, curiously looking around. He could see everything as normal as day but every colour seemed to be inverted. The sky was black as well as the ground and the shapes were outlined in colour. It was like Sora and he had drawn on the chalkboard as kids, nothing shaded in but the lines did not look like children had drawn them with a few scraps of chalk. Riku stood up.

"You fell very fast, I expect something must be hurt," the girl pleaded.

"I'm fine" Riku answered. She nearly snorted and decided against walking away. Every fibre of her being told her to be rude and sarcastic.

"Liar" she mumbled instead.

"What'd you say?" Riku asked. The girl's face went pale and he saw her blink a couple of times behind her glasses.

"Nothing" she replied, trying to look innocent, and trying to avoid the boy's piercing eyes.

"You called me a liar" he accused.

"So?" she snapped and scalded herself mentally, this boy could help her, 'don't scare him away' she thought.

Riku was taken aback. No one had ever spoken to him with such fearlessness before. He smiled slyly.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Frost, what's yours?" she responded. 'Frost' he repeated in his head.

"Hey Frosty, I'm Riku," he smirked and extended his hand. She accepted it.

"Don't call me Frosty" she said and let go. 'Strong handshake' she thought.

"Okay, okay I see you have a sling, do you have a weapon?" he asked, pointing to the brown sling strapped across her back and the thin strip across her front. She pulled out a long sword, decorated with what looked like a star shaped pattern. Upon a closer look, Riku noticed that they were Paopu fruit. Had she been on the island?

"Yeah, the Shineblade," she said and twisted the blade in one hand. He pulled out the darkness Keyblade.

"The darkness Keyblade" she whispered and reached out to touch it. He drew away. 

"Where are we? And how do you know about my blade?" he asked. This time it was her turn to smirk.

*~*~*

A/n: Hope you like, I think it's okay. R&R if you can. 


	2. If you want to, I can save you

A/n: disclaimer: I do not own Kh or any of its characters, even though I've tried, Square-Enix won't give them up. 

Chapter 2

"We're in Kingdom Hearts, and I know about your blade from King Mickey," Frost responded.

"King Mickey? Was here?" Riku asked with an astonished look on her face. Sure, he'd seen King Mickey but he didn't know he was in Kingdom Hearts.

"Yes, I was going to leave this place when the door was opened but King Mickey told me someone was about to come through and could help me," she admitted carefully. Maybe he could help her.

"Where's the door?" Riku asked. She looked him over for just a second. He was attractive. The long, silver hair and the deep, secretive eyes and well toned chest and arms.

"Over there" she pointed to the left. Riku hadn't noticed it before but it was there. A large white door inscribed with intricate patterns and encrusted with different gems. Riku headed towards it and tried to get it open.

"I've already tried everything to get it open, the key is the only way to open it, from there anyways," she said.

"You mean there's another way out?" Riku asked, giving up on the door. It was just too sturdy.

"According to the legends, on the caves, there are carvings that show heartless and a person beating them while the other is standing by," she whispered, like it was an ancient curse.

"You're here alone?" Riku asked after a few seconds uncomfortable silence.

"Yes," she responded "I've been alone for a long time."

"Who drew the pictures in the cave then?"

She rolled her eyes. Hello? "Alone for a long time"? A little sympathy?

"They were always there" she responded, giving up on sympathy and looking grumpy. She started to walk away. Riku was in a dilemma. Walk off by himself, knowing nothing about this place, probably get lost, and die of sleep deprivation or starve to death, or follow Frost and maybe have some company? She wasn't that bad, maybe they could get along.

Riku ran up behind her and tried to get in step with her. Suddenly, his mind snapped as if he had done something wrong. 'Why are you TRYING to get in step with her?' he wondered and took longer strides. The strides made him walk in front of Frost. She walked next to him again. He stepped ahead again. She stepped next to him. Soon, they had broken into a run. He took the lead when she slowed and smiled.

"You don't even know where we're going" she yelled to him. Riku stopped dead in his tracks. Damn, she was right. He turned around and reluctantly began towards her. 'Damnit, Riku, how could you be so stupid?' he thought angrily to himself. She smirked and watched him stand next to her, looking a bit embarrassed but mostly angry. She started off again and this time, he stayed with her.

"So we're in this together?"

"Together."

*~*~*

A/n: Sorry about the short chapter, I've been feeling crappy lately, reading all the other great fics, I'm such a bad writer -_-;;;


	3. Hikari Fruit

A/n: Sorry, not much to say. Disclaimer: I do not own anything with Kingdom Hearts, and that's only because my mum refuses to let me get an eBay account (glares at mother mentally).

*~*~*

Chapter 3

Walking a bit behind Frost, something was troubling Riku. As he examined the blade on Frost's back, he noticed even more patterns that had some reference to the island. A waterfall, the Paopu fruit, the Paopu tree.

"Have you ever been to Destiny Islands?" Riku asked. Frost was startled by the question.

"No, not that I can remember," she answered and headed towards a small house. Riku followed and watched as she pulled out a pair of odd shaped keys. Each was bent differently. She opened the door and stepped in. He followed.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. He nodded slightly. She walked out into what he thought was a kitchen. He sat on the couch; it sure was comfortable for its appearance. Outside, on the patio, was what looked like, a Jacuzzi. 'Funny,' Riku thought 'If she's been here alone for so long, why have a Jacuzzi?'

"Here" she said and handed him a plate. Of something. Little yellow pieces cut into what should be squares, but more like rectangle-polynomial _things_. 

"What is it?" he asked, disdainfully picking up a piece and dropping it again. It bounced off the plate and bounced two more times to the floor. Riku stared at it, afraid it might move again.

"Hikari fruit" she said and placed a piece in her mouth. She wasn't dying, maybe the fruit was okay. Riku picked up a piece and slowly placed it in his mouth. He moved it around nervously in his mouth and bit into it. Surprisingly, it was super sweet and caused him to feel lighter.

"I probably should have mentioned it puts you in a better mood" she said, nibbling on another piece. Riku smiled.

"You're trying to make me happy so I'll help you get out of here," he said "But who cares?" He started to feel woozy and began to tip over.

"Whoa, whoa, lay down," she said, catching him as he fell. As soon as he hit the couch he was asleep.

*~*~*

The next morning, Riku woke up to blaring sun in his face. Sun? When was there sun? He hadn't seen any yesterday. He opened his eyes blearily. He felt odd. If he hadn't been tired and his eyes hadn't been burning he would have been happy. Must have been that damn fruit she'd given him. He rubbed his eyes. Well, he wasn't going to fall for any more of that.

"Morning" he heard a voice chirp from somewhere in the room. He looked around, his eyes still filled with sleep. Frost was standing in a doorway, in a brand new outfit. This one was a black type thing with a long green vest, reaching down to her ankles. Her boots were black and flat. She rolled her eyes.

"Not going to say good morning? Must be the pain from sleeping on those huge pants" she nitpicked and he looked down, realizing he had no change of clothes. Why hadn't this fact occurred to him yesterday? How did he know there even was a yesterday here?

"Fine, good morning, Damnit," he swore as he sat up. The sunlight was even brighter up here.

"I have clothes for you, in case you were wondering," she said and skimmed his appearance. His hair was a bit messed up and he looked worn out, but overall he looked strong enough for a journey, maybe a nap could help him get up on the right side of the bed.

"Great, could I see them?" he replied with a bit of edge in his voice. He was too tired to be bothered. She retrieved the outfit she had found. It seemed to be his size.

"This is my heartless outfit" he said as she handed it to him.

"Sorry, I don't have anything else," she said and gave him a pleading look. She hoped he would wear it, just for the sake of maybe it could hide that he had come through the door.

"Oh well" he said and stood up. She showed him the bathroom and left.

*~*~*

While in the bathroom, he surveyed his appearance in the mirror. He tried to smooth down his bed-head hair and, failing, he began to search for a comb or brush or anything. In a small drawer, below the counter, was a drawer full of "supplies". He pulled out a brush and noted that there was no make-up. He searched the rest of the room. No make-up anywhere. Maybe there was some in her room.

He exited the room and walked into the living area. She was sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"What are you reading?" he asked, trying to sound diplomatic. She looked at him over the rims of her glasses.

"Nothing, just some mythology stuff," she answered and under her analytical glare, he almost blushed. A piercing sound reached his ears and caused him to hold his head.

"What the hell is that noise?" she asked, holding her ears.

"I don't know!" he was about to yell when the noise suddenly stopped. He looked around.

"What was that all about?" he asked. She placed her book down on the couch, the crease holding it open.

"Something's happening" she said and stood up, heading towards the door.

"And how would you know that, miss knows-all?" he asked and followed after her. She rolled her eyes again and flung the door open angrily. She walked away, Riku trailing after her.

*~*~*

A/n: Oooohhhh, what's going on, eh?


	4. Deal with it

A/n: Disclaimer: I do not own Kh or any of its characters. Its Square-Enix's sandbox, I just play in it. The Minutians are also from Shaman King so they're copyrighted too. 

Chapter 4

"I know because that noise is not usual, okay?" she answered. She drew her blade and readied it in her hands. Somehow she knew where to go. Turning left and walking into an unwelcoming, foreboding forest, she felt a cold shiver make its way down her spine. She spun around and watched Riku. He stared back at her.

"What-?" he asked when she suddenly swung at him. In front of his face, appeared a tall, thin heartless. The thing winced and began to attack Frost. She hit it off of her and destroyed it.

"That was the invisible, much stronger than outside the door," she said and her eyes darted across the forest back and forth, with the precision of a huntress.

"So you were outside the door once?" he asked and drew his blade, positioning his feet so he could spring at any time.

"At a time, yes," she said, pushing her glasses from the edge of her nose back up to her eyes. Riku stirred. He heard something. The bushes ruffling. In the corner of his eye he could see little tiny people walk out of the forest, dressed in what look like native clothes and each was holding a Lilly pad over his or her head. They were cute, but were they enemies? He noticed Frost put down her blade, and pick up one of the little guys.

"Are there anymore?" she asked. He shook his head and meeped.

"These are Minutians, Riku, they live here in the lake," Frost said and a little one pulled on Riku's flares. He bent down and picked it up, seeing that Frost was smiling at him. He let the little one touch one of his fingers with both its hands. He smiled and the Minutian spoke softly.

"I am Moki" she said.

"I'm Riku" he said and Moki smiled.

"Thank you for saving us, great Riku," she bowed.

"Oh no, I'm not great," Riku shook his head. The Minutians disagreed adamantly. While the Minutians and Riku were in a small argument, the Minutian Frost had picked up was speaking with her. His name was Haru.

"He seems to like you" Haru told Frost. 

"No, no, we're just helping to get out of here," she said and shook her head.

"Every time he laughs I see him glance over at you," Haru said, Frost looked over and saw it too, "Why to leave? You are our savior."

"There are plenty of others that can help you, Haru," Frost stated.

"Maybe" he said quietly.

*~*~*

But, all happiness must come to an end at sometime, and now they were leaving. Riku had also discovered hat the Minutians could float and was having trouble leaving Moki behind. She kept following him as they left the forest. He bent down to her level, Frost waiting for him, but not really minding.

"Look, Moki, we have to go, we have lots of stuff to do," Riku said and put Moki in his hand. She hugged his thumb.

"But I wish to journey with you Riku," she pleaded and he looked up at Frost. He saw her nod.

"But what about your family?" he asked, unsurely. The nod had caught him off guard, he didn't want a tag-along.

"They have said it is time for me to find a spirit seer" she said.

"A spirit seer?" Riku asked Frost.

"A person who can see the spirits of Kingdom Hearts, he or she must have felt a lot of pain to see them," Frost indicated to Moki "Moki is a spirit."

"Oh" Riku grimaced. He was torn between hating another to take care of and making Frost happy. He hated this feeling he got when he was troubled. It was like drowning, struggling for air, your heart bursting.

"It's up to you Riku," Frost said, knowing very well of Riku's conundrum. She had once traveled with a Minutian. They were nice company and could fight for themselves but Riku didn't know this.

"Oh, I suppose," he said. Frost was mildly shocked by his answered. They both knew he had enough strength to tell Moki no, so why had he said yes? Moki floated up to Riku's eye level and hugged his nose. Frost smiled. What a sight. The toughest person to ever enter Kingdom Hearts and he was getting hugged on the nose by a tiny girl. How cute.

"Then it's settled," Frost said and turned away. Riku and Moki both followed her back to the house. They were to begin their journey at a later time of day.

*~*~*

Moki was resting on the couch and Riku had proceeded to raid the fridge for whatever was edible and didn't have a side effect. Frost leaned against the doorway to the kitchen.

"Why did you let her come?" Frost asked as Riku turned.

"I don't know, maybe she could help," Riku answered insecurely. He felt weird, holding plates of this and that balanced on his arms. Not that Frost hadn't taken notice; he had seen her reflection in the plastic ice box.

"_Maybe _she could help? So, you're not even sure?" Frost barraged him. He placed most of the plates on the table.

"I made a decision and now we can't change it, deal with it," he said bluntly, letting his normal side come through. He had only put on that nice act so he could impress her. If she wanted fire, she was gonna get fire. Frost weighed the facts in her mind. She could respond or not respond. She decided on the latter.

"You seem to finally be relaxing" she said and sat next to him on the couch. He placed one of the blue and green fruit he had picked out in his mouth. 

"Yeah, take it as you want," he said.

"Finally some fighting spirit, you can't just go around being nice all the time if you wanna get outta here," she said. He grimaced. She must mean letting Moki travel with them.

"Ouch, I didn't know you were so bitchy," he said and popped another fruit in his mouth. She grabbed a piece and placed it in her mouth.

"Well, now we both know the truth, so I guess we both have to deal with it."

*~*~*


	5. Destiny Islands

A/n: Ahha! I'm here with the long awaited next chapter of Iceheart's equal! Disclaimer: I own nothing except Frost and the plot idea so don't sue me! Italics (like _this_) symbolize sounds.

-~¤~-~¤~-

Riku stared at the newest atmosphere around him and blinked. Frost, however, continued ahead, wading through waist-high sparkling water.

"This is…Destiny Islands," Riku whispered hoarsely. Everything was bright, the sky was blue, the trees were a lush green, and the water was the exact same shade it had been when Riku had left.

"It is? This is where I got my blade," Frost said, still in the water, holding her bag high above her head. Moki was sitting on top of a palm tree, enjoying a piece of fruit that was a bit bigger that her head. She meeped.

"Why is it here?" Riku asked, touching the dock to see if it was real.

"Well, I think Kingdom Hearts builds off memories, maybe some of your friends are around." Riku's eyes brightened.

"Sora is here?" Riku quickly scanned the area.

"Where did you see him last?" Frost touched a cloud and from her fingertips, an exit formed. Riku ran for the secret place and stopped at the entrance.

"Sora!" he yelled and ran towards his best friend. Sora looked up when he was ploughed over by an extremely happy Riku. They both landed on the ground with a small _thud!_

"Hey Riku" Sora smiled his signature grin.

"He's your memory Riku, he might not remember all that you do," Frost murmured from the entranceway. Riku blinked. She was right.

"What's up Riku? You look happy, you never look happy," Sora asked in a loud voice, with his usually enthusiasm, "And why are you wearing that?" Sora said and pointed to Riku's outfit.

"No reason, I'm just happy to see you Sora," Riku smiled. Sora looked at him curiously but smiled anyways. 'Actually, I'm glad to see you're not dead,' Riku thought and looked at Frost. She smiled slightly at him and left. Maybe she was going to explore?

"Let's go see everyone!" Riku said excitedly. Sora scratched the back of his head. He and Riku both headed out onto the beach and the first person Riku noticed was Selphie. She had on black. That was not Selphie, Sora had explained, it was Selphie's sister, Star. Star was definitely different from Selphie, her voice was deeper, all she wore was black and her eyes were grey.

While Sora was explaining this to Riku, Selphie had come bounding along, knumchucks (?) swinging wildly in the air. Wakka had always warned her about that, flailing those things around and she would end up hitting the wrong person (Riku, for example) and they would beat her black and blue. Selphie was as happy to see Riku as Riku was to see her, except she had a long scar across her child like face. Riku frowned. Where had she gotten it from?  
  


"Star got mad at me one day and she hit me" Selphie explained when Frost cam back into view with Kairi tagging along behind her. Selphie was chattering away, and Sora was fake snoring in his ear, but he saw that Frost was yelling at Kairi. He couldn't hear what they were saying but Frost looked really angry.

"Leave me alone!" Frost screamed, her glasses sliding down her nose a bit.

"No! Where did you come from?!" Kairi yelled right back. Riku raced over and stood between the two as Frost drew her blade.

"I swear if she doesn't shut up, I'm gonna…" Frost said, listing all the things she could do. Kairi became thoroughly frightened and backed off. Frost replaced her glasses. Riku glared at the ground, not really wanting to look at either of them. Finally, he looked up at Frost.

"Don't threaten anyone, no matter how annoying, and Kairi, don't be so bothersome!" Riku said. Kairi stared at him in confusion.

"Bothersome?" she asked.

"Annoying" Riku gave her the definition. Frost sighed and walked away.

"She's as cold as you Riku," Kairi commented. Riku nearly slapped himself.

-~¤~-~¤~-

Frost took a seat on the high balcony above everyone and everything. Moki was next to her, still chewing on the little bit of fruit she had left.

"Have you been eating that all day?" she asked, looking at the little oddly dressed girl. Moki nodded. "Do you ever talk?" Moki nodded again.

"Perfect" Frost sighed and placed her head upon her arms, resting them on her knees. Moki pulled on her cloak and looked up at the girl, offering the little fruit to her. Frost smiled.

"No thanks" she said sweetly and felt like she was talking to herself. She removed the pack from her back and pulled out a bigger piece of fruit. She looked down at the berry she had picked. It was a Lum berry. It had the shape of a heart, just orange and its taste was syrupy and sugary. Moki had floated off somewhere.

_Clunk!_

Frost managed to stop herself from muttering "huh?" and looked at the thing that had made the noise. It was a strange star item with leaves growing out of the top point. It kinda looked like one of the things on her blade.

"My own fruit" Riku said, clambering up the railing.

"You couldn't take the ladder?" Frost asked, looking to the left, where the ladder rested.

"Never did" he said and sat next to her.

"Enjoy seeing your friends again?" she asked quietly. He looked at her.

"They're just memories right?" Frost nodded. "Then why is Star here? I never knew her."

"It kind of creates a universe, that develops and lives, even if your not there," she said sadly.

"Where's your home world?" Riku asked, knowing she must have some memories.

"Somewhere" she said simply, the Lum berry in her hand growing softer by the minute.

"What does this one do?" Riku asked and took the Lum berry from her hand, pausing for a second when his skin touched hers.

"Uh, it's an ingredient for this thing," she responded, suddenly forgetting all the properties of her berries, "Blocks that make you stronger or change shapes or something." She looked at the star-shaped fruit still sitting on the deck.

"What about yours? That thing," she said, pointing to the Paopu fruit.

"If two people eat it together, their destinies become intertwined forever."

"Sounds romantic," she said, almost mystically, "You ever try it with someone?"

Riku was taken aback by the question.

"No, I hadn't found anyone then," he said and picked up the fruit tenderly.

-~¤~-~¤~-

"How cute" Kairi sneered. Star glared up at Frost with the utmost hatred. They were spying on the pair. Kairi had known something was up when Riku had picked it and not offered it to HER. HE was supposed to like HER, not some new slut!

"Who had known cutie liked nerds?" Star sniggered. Moki sighed indignantly. How dare they call Master Frost a "nerd"? Sure she didn't know what it meant, the Minutians were a peaceful race, but it sounded mean. Moki kicked the evil one's chains. How dare she!

"You mean Grimode!" Moki yelled at the top of her soft voice. Neither heard her. _Humph! _Moki sounded and floated up to Riku and Frost.

-~¤~-~¤~-

Riku felt a tugging on his flares and looked down at Moki. She looked desperate.

"What's wrong Moki?" Riku asked, just about to place the last piece of Paopu in his mouth. It felt like ecstasy, he could still taste it on his breath. Frost still had about 3/4 of a piece left.

"Evil ones! Down there! They are spying on masters!" Moki said as loudly as her lungs could allow her and jabbed her finger, pointing down. Riku and Frost peered over the edge and saw Kairi and Star staring up at them. Riku felt his face go red. Was he blushing? He had never blushed in his life!

"Hello Riku" Kairi waved sweetly. "How'd they see us?" she spat from behind clenched teeth. Star looked around and saw a little person floating around them, pulling on her eye and licking out her tongue.

"That little runt, I'll kill it," Star threatened through a smile.

-~¤~-~¤~-


	6. What's this?

-~¤~-~¤~-

"What are you doing down there?" Frost asked defensively, still holding the Paopu fruit piece.

"Nothing, we just decided to collect a few coconuts," Kairi said and hit the tree next to her. A coconut fell from the tree and landed on her head.

"Owwie" she said, dazed. Star smiled up at Riku and helped Kairi run away.

"A motley crew, aren't they?" Frost smiled.

"She got what was coming to her, spying on people," Riku smiled in spite of himself, it was funny! He popped the final piece of Paopu in his mouth and Frost did the same. The taste exploded in his mouth once more and he felt as if Frost would never leave him again.

"That," she swallowed "was the best tasting fruit I've ever tried." Riku smiled so widely she saw his ears move.

"I should grab some for the journey" Frost said and headed down the ladder, Riku jumped down as he usually did.

"Show-off" she said, smiling, and shoved him playfully. He shoved her back until she stopped. He followed her glaze and spotted Selphie staring at them. She was standing still and looked in shock.

"Selphie? Selphie?" Frost nearly shouted at the stunned girl.

Selphie said nothing.

Riku tried.

"Selphie? Are you awake?" Riku waved his hand in front of Selphie's face. Selphie blinked.

"What?" she said quietly "What are you two…did I just…was Kairi telling the truth?"

"About what?" Moki asked in her low tone "about spying on masters and calling them mean names, then yes."

"I love you Riku" Selphie said. Riku stared at her. Frost stared at her. Selphie stared back.

"Huh?" Riku asked insecurely, risking a glimpse at Frost. She didn't look shocked or angry so Riku made the assumption he was okay. So far.

"I love you, Riku, I watched when Kairi would flirt with you, and the time you had to rescue her, and you brought her from the ocean in your arms, I wanted to be her, I always wanted to be her, just to be near you, I used to think of you, smelt you, felt you, and I felt pain, my heart wouldn't give you up," Selphie began to cry. Riku looked at Frost again, and this time she looked angry but quiet.

"And when you found her, and kept her safe, but you never thought of looking for me, Sora did, but it was never about little ole Selphie, it was always about Kairi, and now, you've shared the Paopu fruit with…her?" Selphie took a deep breath.

"I never meant to hurt you, Selphie, I never knew…" Riku tried to recover while looking at Frost's slumped over position and depressed eyes.

"But you wouldn't have, if I had told, you anyways!" Selphie's tears turned to rage. Riku was at a loss for words. Frost began to walk away. Riku went after her.

"Riku! Come back!" Selphie yelled desperately.

-~¤~-~¤~-

"Frost! Frost, stop, let me--" he was interrupted.

"'Brought her from the ocean in your arms' eh?" Frost started, no tear streaks dotting her face, "Hope you enjoyed the view!"

"It was a long time ago, Frost, let me explain, I was gonna save her," Riku pleaded.

"Well that just makes it all better now, doesn't it? Lovely. Coming up roses. Yeah, well, soon enough Kairi's gonna be pushin' up daisies," Frost said angrily, stomping her feet almost as hard as she could, blade swinging dangerously close to slicing her back. Riku had noticed and tried to stop her.

"Frost! If I really wanted Kairi, if I had really loved her, why did I share the Paopu with you?" Riku asked quietly. Frost stopped stomping, her blade stopped swinging.

"You still hurt poor Selphie, how could you not realize she loved you, why didn't you look for her?" she asked, placing her glasses back onto her nose.

"I can't read minds, I was stupid, I was hopelessly stuck in this hole that was Kairi, I gave up everything, and she screwed me over, believe me when I say I love you and not her," he pleaded.

"You love me? Do you even know how much responsibility those words bring? Do you know how many emotions cling to the word? I just don't want to be played again Riku," she looked at the ground. He lifted her chin up, forcing her eyes to meet his.

"Yes, I mean it," he said with the most truth he had ever used in his life. Frost reached forward and kissed him. He smiled as she breathed against his cheek.

"What's this about being played?" Frost smiled slightly.

-~¤~-~¤~-


	7. FinaleHome

**Chapter 7 – Finale**

****

****

Lying on her bed, Frost relaxed across the blue sheets. Finally, some rest and proper beds. Riku and Moki were just beyond that door. It wasn't locked; she hadn't heard him lock it. 'Just reach out, that's it,' she thought, regretfully hanging her head over the edge of the bed.

'Nooooo.'

:::

"No, Master Riku, you cannot leave me here," Moki begged. Riku sighed.

"I have to Moki, we'll be at the door in an hour's walk, I can't take you with me," he said, pushing on his latest wound. On one of his main arteries, it was bleeding pretty profusely. Maybe he should get Frost to look at it…

"But I have to save the Minutians" Moki pleaded gently. Her whole race's hopes were resting on her shoulders.

"Your race will be safe when we find the door, don't worry Moki," Riku assured her. She tried to smile, helping him press on a wound. It was bleeding slightly, but wasn't bad enough to worry about.

"Oh, Riku," Frost sighed as she rushed over to the silver-haired teenager. His shirt was resting on the Asian red chest, while his abdomen was decorated with blood red punctures. Frost noticed they looked like bite wounds.

"It's nothing, don't worry over it Frost," Riku turned his head to her, placing his hands on hers which were resting on the wound that he had been fretting about. Electricity danced between them and Moki smiled knowingly.

"Yes Frost. Don't fuss over the poor boy, who'll probably dump you for some whore back in his own world."

Riku's head jerked towards the doorway. Frost already knew who it was.

"I was born there too, Star. You are the artificial one," Frost turned to the blackened girl. Star smirked, her features becoming elongated.

"I thought we left you" Riku said to the gothic girl. The smirk pasted on her pale face only widened.

"I'm the last challenge dearie, you can't leave me, and you can't leave my world," her body twisted to reveal a pair of black, tattered wings protruding from her shoulder blades "She always knew, why not tell lover boy, Frost?"

Frost glared.

"He'd want to defeat me back in the memory wall, and that would screw up your chances, wouldn't it? Just admit it, Frost," Star gave the girl a pitiful glance.

"You know damn well that if we had destroyed you there it would have collapsed," Frost began to draw her blade. Riku was already next to her, swallowing a hi-potion. The skin on his side began to grow and stretch over his injuries.

"We have to get to the door" Frost whispered.

"How?"

"Run."

And they ran. As fast as they could next to a witch with wings. Frost cast Aero around both of them which deflected most of the purple orbs hurled towards them. They finally reached the door.

:::

"How do we get it open?" Frost asked Riku while dodging another negative orb. The positive orbs were drawn towards Riku.

"How should I know? I assume there's a key or something!" Riku grunted. Frost dared a glimpse back towards the door. A strange blue light was hovering at chest level before the door.

:::

"Sora! Sora! Where are you?!" Kairi yelled at Sora's empty bed. First he'd been there now he wasn't.

"You better not have died!"

:::

"Maybe that's it!" Frost pointed to the door while releasing bolts of lightning on Star. Star, however, was evading her and noticed the hovering blue light too.

Riku looked towards it and saw a shape emerging. It looked like…

"A Keyblade! It's got to be Sora!"

The figure finally emerged.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sora asked and suddenly jerked back. A heartless shadow had nearly hit him. Sora ran towards Riku and Frost. Star bellowed furiously.

"Sora! Fight!" Riku yelled to his best friend.

"I can't!" he yelled, just evading another heartless, "I lost the Keyblade after you disappeared!"

"Here!" Frost yelled, pulling the Keyblade from the light and shoving it quickly at Sora.

"Whoa. Who's she?"

"It doesn't matter who I am! Just fight!"

Frost collided with a heartless. The heartless ripped through her, revealing a heart which floated above her body.

"NO! FROST!" Riku dived for Frost, but before he could reach her, her heart began to shudder.

"She's gone Riku!" Star yelled, firing at Sora still while he hit her. Sora's blade suddenly began to glow and shot at Frost. It crashed into her heart which fell back into her, leaving a small heart shaped lily on her chest.

"Shit!" Star raged, firing even more bolts and orbs. The Keyblade then returned to Sora who hit Star again. Riku angrily rammed her with his blade, shattering her face.

"You…idiots…everything will perish…" Star muttered before completely disappearing. Frost shot up quickly.

"I feel like I've been dead" she said, standing up. Nonetheless, she ran to the door, the lily in her hand. She knew the world would destruct now that Star was gone.

"Damn! I only have the lily!" she yelled back, seeing that the door held a slot for a key and a lily. The key. She needed the key.

Unbeknownst to either Riku or Frost, Sora jerked forward, revealing his heart. Heartless began to race. They had found the heart of the Key master, there would be no more destruction for them. As quickly as his heart had left his body it entered again, leaving a small jeweled key on his chest. Sora quickly picked it up and ran to the door, never wanting to experience losing his heart again.

"Here" he panted, noticing that the key had the same jewel patterns as the door.

"You have to put it in" Frost said to Sora, her eyes jumping with excitement. Sora placed the key in the door and waited. A beam emitted from the door and washed over Kingdom Hearts, passing along creating colours.

"It's colourful again, like home," Frost whispered as trees became green, flowers became every colour, and the sky turned from its usual black to blue. Riku watched in wonderment, as Sora gasped. He looked to the door, which had begun to open. Sora was not as emotionally floored as Riku and Frost were. Frost had begun to sob silently but with a huge smile on her face while Riku was fighting back tears of joy.

:::

"Master! MASTER!" Moki yelled at the top of her little lungs, merely causing a ringing in her ears.

They had just disappeared! How? Why were all these colours forming?

This was too much!

"I'm going back to the Minutians!" Moki yelled at the huge door and stomped off.

:::

"Home" Sora said as he stared around at the island.

"It's been so long" Riku sighed, smiling around. Everything was as he remembered. The coconut trees were still growing, the ocean was as blue as ever, and the race course was still intact.

"It's so bright" Frost squinted, used to being in the darkness and wearing only dark clothes to blend in "And I don't have any clothes, damn." She stared down at her black pants, black shirt and black shoes and sighed heavily.

"I can help you there" Riku reassured her "I'll show you around."

:::


End file.
